A propos d'un rival
by maboroshi no sekai
Summary: Kakeru s'inquiète pour son frère qui ne lui a pas donné de nouvelles depuis un moment. Quand, enfin, Kyoya l'appelle, Kakeru lui pose tout un tas de question pour savoir ce qui lui est arrivé.


**Disclaimer:** les personnages de MFB ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **A propos d'un rival**

Kakeru jeta un regard ennuyé à son téléphone. Ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait plus reçu de nouvelles de son frère. Ça commençait à l'inquiéter. Même s'ils n'étaient pas constamment suspendus au téléphone, ils se parlaient assez fréquemment. Bon, OK, très fréquemment. Juste pour savoir si l'autre allait bien. Ils ne pouvaient pas se voir aussi souvent qu'ils le voulaient puisqu'ils vivaient dans deux pays – continents – différents aujourd'hui. Ils se rendaient visite, bien sûr. Ça lui manquait de ne pas être avec son frère tout le temps mais il devait continuer son entraînement de son côté. Un jour, il deviendrait assez fort pour le battre. Il avait trop hâte!

-Hey Kakeru, tu viens?

Il leva la tête. Un skateur lui faisait signe de s'approcher. Lui et d'autres adeptes de sports extrêmes entouraient leur piste qui leur servait aussi de stadium beyblade. Kakeru jeta un autre regard sur son téléphone. Toujours rien. Il le rangea dans sa poche et se leva.

-J'arrive!

XXX

La moto de Kakeru roulait à vive allure. Il filait, évitant agilement les obstacles. Il adorait vraiment la moto. Il n'y avait rien de mieux que ça et le beyblade. Il avait de la chance de pouvoir suivre ses deux passions.

Une sonnerie de téléphone le sortit de sa rêverie. La sonnerie de son téléphone.

Il braqua et lança sa moto sur le trottoir, sous les exclamations indignées des passants qu'il ignora. Il arrêta sa moto et sortit le téléphone de sa poche. C'était son grand frère. Il décrocha et le posa fébrilement contre son oreille.

-Nii-chan?

-Salut, Kakeru.

Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement en reconnaissant sa voix. Il n'avait pas l'air d'aller mal, plutôt bien même. Il espérait que ce n'était pas qu'une impression. Quoi qu'il se soit passé, ça devait être réglé. Mais qu'est-ce qui avait pu l'empêcher de l'appeler les derniers jours?

-Tu vas bien? Ça fait super longtemps qu'on s'est pas parlé. Tu as eu un problème?

-Ça va Kakeru. C'est juste... rien de grave.

-Promis? J'étais inquiet... Tu ne veux pas me dire ce qui t'est arrivé?

Bien sûr, pour lui, l'important était de savoir que son frère se portait bien. Seulement, sa curiosité était piquée et il aimerait bien avoir des réponses à ses questions.

-Tu ne veux pas parler d'abord?

L'inquiétude monta de nouveau en lui.

-Je croyais que c'était rien de grave...

-Non, c'est juste que ça me soûle d'en parler...

Rassuré, Kakeru descendit de sa moto et la stabilisa. Ça ressemblait totalement à son frère de répondre une chose pareille.

-Si tu veux. J'ai fait une démonstration acrobatique de moto. Les autres ont trouvé ça cool et m'ont demandé de leur apprendre des tours. J'ai aussi continué mon entraînement de Beyblade. Je m'améliore de jour en jour.

-Je n'en doute pas.

Un sourire lumineux s'afficha sur le visage de Kakeru. Il était si fier que son frère croie en lui. Il n'y avait rien de plus motivant.

-Et toi alors?

Kyoya hésita.

-Un blader m'a battu, lâcha-t-il à contrecœur.

Kakeru faillit lâcher son téléphone tant il était surpris. Il avait bien entendu ce qu'il croyait avoir entendu? Non, impossible.

-Quoi?

-C'était assez difficile de le reconnaître une fois. Tu ne crois pas que je vais recommencer.

Il avait donc bien entendu. Son frère avait été vaincu. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il existe un blader aussi fort quelque part dans le monde.

-Donne-moi des détails! Il s'est passé quoi exactement?

-Ce serait trop long à expliquer.

-Nii-chaaaan! protesta-t-il.

Kyoya soupira.

-Si tu veux, je te raconterais tout la prochaine fois qu'on se verra.

-Bien sûr que je le veux! Il faut absolument que tu me racontes ce duel.

-Ces duels, corrigea Kyoya. Il y en a eu deux.

Donc, s'il comprenait bien, ce blader avait vaincu son frère deux fois. Cette histoire était de plus en plus incroyable. Il devait être terrifiant, et d'une force incroyable pour y être parvenu. Son imagination commença à former une image mentale de ce blader qui n'avait rien de sympathique. Au contraire même.

-Il ne t'a pas fait de mal? s'inquiéta-t-il.

Sinon, il prendrait le premier avion pour aller venger son frère. Même si Kyoya était certainement la dernière personne sur terre à avoir besoin d'aide pour se défendre.

-Non, ça risque pas.

Il se détendit en entendant le sourire dans sa voix. C'était seulement un bon adversaire alors. Ce genre de cas était plutôt rare. Sa curiosité redoubla.

-Parle-moi de lui au moins.

Il _devait_ en apprendre plus sur lui.

-Il s'appelle Ginga Hagane. Sa toupie est un Storm Pegasus. Il parle tout le temps de trucs comme l'esprit du blader et sourit tant que c'en est ridicule.

Malgré les paroles assez acerbes, Kakeru devinait une certaine sympathie dans la voix de son frère. Ce blader devait être exceptionnel pour avoir réussi à le toucher. Peut-être même qu'ils étaient _amis_. Il ne poserait jamais cette question à voix haute. Il savait déjà quelle réponse donnerait son frère, quelle que soit la vérité.

-Il ressemble à quoi? demanda-t-il à la place.

-Il est minus. Il a des cheveux roux ébouriffés et des yeux noisettes. Il est habillé tout en bleu, a un bandeau et une écharpe ridicules, pourquoi?

Il ne correspondait pas du tout à l'image qu'il s'était faite. Tant pis.

-Pour savoir. Au cas où je le rencontre.

-C'est sûr qu'il y a beaucoup de chance pour que tu le croises aux États-Unis.

-Pfff. Qu'est-ce que tu en sais? marmonna Kakeru, faussement vexé.

S'il avait de la chance, il pourrait très bien le rencontrer aux États-Unis. Ça faisait très peu de chances, mais c'était toujours possible.

-Tu me raconteras tout, hein?

-Si tu y tiens.

-OK, appelle-moi plus vite la prochaine fois.

-Promis.

Et Kyoya raccrocha. Kakeru rangea son téléphone, soulagé quoiqu'un peu songeur. Ginga Hagane, hein? Il prit Chimera et la regarda. Ce type devait être très fort pour avoir vaincu son frère et attirer son respect. Il ne se souvenait pas qu'une chose pareille soit jamais arrivée. S'il le battait, alors...

Un sourire s'étira sur son visage. Il leva Chimera vers le ciel.

-Tu vas voir, Ginga Hagane! On va te battre! chantonna-t-il.

 **Fin**

Et voilà comment Kakeru s'est mis en tête de battre Ginga! x) Kyoya a bien du lui parler de lui pour qu'il le reconnaisse juste en l'apercevant dans la rue.


End file.
